Lucifer
by Inefable
Summary: Dieciséis viñetas sobre la historia de Lucifer, desde sus comienzos en la Corte Celestial hasta los últimos momentos del Apocalipsis.
1. Vida

**x. Disclaimer** - 'Supernatural' pertenece a The CW y Kripke.  
**x. Personajes **- Lucifer. Referencias a Dios, ángeles, arcángeles, demonios, Sam, Dean.  
**x. Pareja **- Referencias a Lucifer/Dios, Lucifer/Michael  
**x. Nota **- Escrito para la Tabla Apocalíptica de /retos_a_lacarta

**x. Advertencia** - Si les ofende que use personajes bíblicos y que haya insinuaciones de slash, por favor, no lean.

* * *

**01. Vida**

* * *

Ahora que todo ha terminado, Luzbel no está exactamente seguro de cómo fue su nacimiento, pero cree haber escuchado una voz que le dijo que era el primero y que su mera presencia irradiaba luz.

_"Eres hermoso."_

Quizás simplemente se la imagina porque no le agrada saber que no sabe algo.

Lo que sí tiene muy presente es la primera vez que su padre le dijo que lo quería, ya que en ese momento pensó que claramente merecía ser querido. Él era el primero, el más hermoso, el más especial de todos.

Y así como recuerda eso, también tiene otro instante inmortalizado en mente: la primera ocasión en que sintió envidia. Y todo por culpa del Creador, que quería otros ángeles…

_"Me diste la vida, estaré eternamente agradecido, pero soy y siempre seré tu primera creación, la más perfecta… No te atrevas a ignorarme."_

El Creador le aseguró que no debía preocuparse, mas no debía comportarse de tal manera, ya que no era digna de un arcángel de la Corte Celestial… Quizás era la Corte Celestial la que no era digna de él.

_"Y te lo probaré, Creador."_

* * *

_Son 16 viñetas. Creo que publicaré una por día._

_Gracias por leer :)_

_- Inefable _


	2. Copa

**02. Copa**

* * *

Excepto Luzbel, todos los arcángeles fueron ángeles anteriormente. Míchaël fue el primero en recibir el honor y alzarse por encima del resto.

_"Eternamente mío, Míchaël" _señaló el Creador, complacido.

El Monte de la Creación lucía igual que siempre, mas todos sabían que era un día diferente. El Creador estaba sentado en su trono, afirmando su filosofía con su cálida mirada. Varios ángeles se le acercaban, de vez en cuando, para decirle cuánto lo querían.

Luzbel estaba sentado a su lado y a veces cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que los elogios iban dirigidos hacia él.

_"Hemos de comenzar"_ anunció el Creador y sin necesidad de instrucciones, Luzbel se puso de pie, levantó la mano derecha y a medida que empezó a mover sus estilizados dedos, una suave melodía acompañó al Reino Celestial. Se sabía talentoso y eso lo satisfacía. El simple pensamiento de que sus melodías provocaran placer, producía un extraño e indecoroso sentimiento de orgullo en su interior.

Míchaël caminó hacia el Creador e inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado afortunado.

_"Eternamente tuyo" _declaró y Luzbel percibió que su mirada se había desviado hacia él por un breve instante.

El Creador sonrió y le entregó una copa.

_"No hay nada aquí, Altísimo."_

_"Tan solo mi amor por ti. Bebe, Míchaël."_

Luzbel se lamió los labios y antes de que se diera cuenta, el segundo arcángel estaba renaciendo frente a sus ojos.

Todos estaban complacidos y felices por Míchaël. Luzbel, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la copa.

No obstante la ceremonia de conversión había terminado, Luzbel no se movió de su asiento y cuando todos se hubiesen retirado, posó sus delicados dedos sobre la gloriosa copa.

_"No la necesitas, Luzbel. Tú siempre has sido y siempre serás mi arcángel."_

La voz del Creador se sintió como una cálida brisa que invadió cada fragmento de su ser. Apaciguado, depositó la copa en donde la había encontrado.

Era cierto, no la necesitaba, él era el más magnífico de todos los ángeles y arcángeles. La ascensión de Míchaël no hacía más que resaltar su importancia, pues él nunca había necesitado el ritual, ya que había nacido sublime.

_"Soy el único. Jamás podrás reemplazarme… y lo sabes."_


	3. Adoración

**03. Adoración**

* * *

_"Eres como un niño" _se había atrevido a musitar Míchaël. Por más que Luzbel hubiese sido creado primero, todos consideraban que era el otro el hermano mayor, el que cuidaba de él y lo protegía de sus propios conflictos.

_"Y tú eres hermoso."_

No era muy frecuente su admiración por la belleza de las demás creaciones, pero tal era la de Míchaël que era hipócrita negar su evidencia.

En momentos así, Míchaël sólo sonreía débilmente, incrédulo y presa de las emociones que inducía oír al otro arcángel dedicándole esa clase de cumplidos. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que Luzbel enfocaba toda su atención en él y era por esa razón que Míchaël disfrutaba tanto esos agridulces instantes.

_"¿Por qué lo quieres más a Él que a mí?"_ aventuró Luzbel, sin previo aviso, llevando una deliciosa uva a los labios de su hermano. Debía admitir que el mundo que el Creador había articulado para sus humanos contaba con más de una conveniente maravilla. Las uvas eran algunas de las más deleitantes de todas.

_"Porque…" _empezó a susurrar Míchaël. _"Porque…," _mas nunca pudo terminar la frase, la dulce mentira que se obligaba a creer.

Luzbel sonrió, consciente de que la respuesta no era la que Míchaël esperaba. Podía pretender adorarlo más al Creador, pero la verdad, al igual que su exquisita belleza, quedaba cada vez más en evidencia.

_"No tuyo, Creador. Mío… Eternamente mío."_


	4. Babilonia

**04. Babilonia**

* * *

Tras lo que pareció una verdadera eternidad, decidió que estaba aburrido de sentirse solo y quería que alguien le hiciera compañía en ese oscuro mundo que aún no dominaba por completo.__

"¿Puedes verme?"

El Creador no respondió y tras ese doloroso silencio, Luzbel se acercó a las llamas. Observó el fulgor durante unos cuantos instantes y sintió una ilógica punzada que lo llevó a pensar en Míchaël y el dolor que debe haberle provocado condenarlo al encierro.

Sonrió, seguro de que en algún momento revertiría la situación y sería él quien atraparía a Míchaël en un eterno y dulce tormento.

Se arrancó un suave y oscuro cabello para arrojarlo a las llamas y enorgullecerse de su idoneidad, que rápidamente le había dado vida a una bella criatura similar a las angelicales, pero con un brillo en los ojos que revelaba su fogosa esencia. Ella sería su perpetua compañera, la Guardiana de la Puerta de los Pecados, la Reina de Babilonia.__

"¿La ves? Se llama Lilith… Yo también puedo crear."


	5. Condenación

**05. Condenación**

* * *

Por más que había jurado venganza y aún estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo, no podía sino sentir que la condenación que lo limitaba era una hipérbole que realmente no merecía.

Aún así, y rodeado por la oscuridad sólo interrumpida por la sangre de sus víctimas y el brillo de los ojos de Lilith al torturarlas, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y si para eso debía hacer de su pesadilla su hogar, que así fuera.

Y fue por eso que descubrió que podía sacar provecho de ser conocido como 'El Diablo', ya que si volvía realidad todo lo que se decía sobre él, se divertiría más que lamentándose por la traición y la ignorancia del Creador.

La lujuria, decidió, constituía su pasatiempo favorito. Tanto lo entretenía que un día ordenó a Belzebù que fuese al reino de los humanos y buscara a alguno cuyo libido rivalizara con el suyo y el de sus 'demonios'.

Belzebù, entonces, le trajo a Asmodeus, el humano más bello de entre todos los humanos. Luzbel lo bautizó como Lujuria y le encargó diseminar el irrefrenable deseo. Los humanos eran más fáciles de controlar cuando no podían reprimir sus emociones y no había mejor manera de demostrarle su poder al Creador que manejando a los humanos a su antojo.

No obstante, el juego iba más allá de los insulsos humanos… A veces, sólo por… curiosidad, Luzbel le ordenaba a Asmodeus que se comportara como el Creador. Estar dentro de su férvida ilusión le inducía un placer que ninguna eterna condenación podía opacar. Esa era la clase de poder que deseaba, el poder de que el Creador cediera ante él…

_"Si hicieras esto, sé que también pensarías en mí…"_

_

* * *

_

_Nota: El término 'condenación' figura en la tabla (Retos a la Carta) en la que basé esta historia. Me han comentado que la palabra correcta sería 'condena', pero no puedo modificar las palabras de la tabla. De todas formas, 'condenación' sí figura en el diccionario y Word lo reconoce._


	6. Cántico

**06. Cántico**

* * *

La lengua del Belzebù recorría su cuello, quemando la piel con su incontenible deseo, saboreando cada rincón con un innegable apetito.

Luzbel disfrutaba esos momentos con sus Hijos de las Tinieblas, ya que satisfacían su avidez de la misma manera que su soberbia era satisfecha al oír cánticos que reclamaban su indómita presencia.

El reino de los humanos estaba atravesando oscuras épocas, había pestes, guerras, hogueras… Luzbel, quien ahora estaba forjando un nuevo y más temible nombre, se enorgullecía sabiendo que él era el responsable de la mayoría de las desgracias. Todavía era temprano para proclamar su victoria, pero sí era más cierto que nunca que él estaba ganando la batalla y obteniendo la atención del Creador.

_"Te invoco Lucifer, Rey del Sur, Portador de Luz, Príncipe de las Llamas. Lucem ferre, imploro que oigas mis súplicas… Vestri ego precor Lucifer, Rex rgis inferus, Payee de Lux, Procer Incendia. Lucem Ferre, ingenero quod vultus hic meus preces. Oro meus prex ut is Deus exsisto reus unto mei vox quod ut haud quietus locus capiunt, non en sol solis, luna, duodecim subcribo, aer, profundum, vir neque nec mulier neque nec bellua neque nec terra neque nec ut ex is…"_

Luzbel se mofó al escuchar las ridículas peticiones y le dirigió una traviesa mirada a Belzebù para que éste supiera que tenía permiso para divertirse.

El demonio adoraba fingir ser su bello Rey y asustar a los que osaban a invocarlo. Y Luzbel se derretía de placer sabiendo que el rostro del incauto y crédulo humano pronto sería gobernado por el más puro terror.

Belzebù le dirigió una última sonrisa y luego se retiró hacia al mundo superior. Luzbel, por su parte, cerró los ojos y sus facciones se iluminaron al pensar en el Creador.

_"Espero que disfrutes su sufrimiento…"_


	7. Juicio

**07. Juicio**

* * *

_"Ya está aquí."_

La voz de Lilith resonó en el Averno, cargada de ansias y latente melancolía.

Por fin había llegado y el Día del Juicio Final era cada vez más cercano… Estaba tan solo a un mero suspiro de distancia. Aquél con la Sangre había nacido para liberarlo de su condena y permitirle caminar entre humanos y ángeles.

Una guerra era inminente y Lucifer estaba ansioso por volver a enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros. Ahora que los dos destinados a liberarlo ya eran una realidad, pronto se rompería el primer sello, la primera batalla.

_"Falta poco."_

Lilith sonreía, mas Lucifer podía ver el dolor en cada una de sus expresiones.

_"¿Tienes miedo?"_

Ella volvió a sonreír, pues claro que lo tenía, pero sabía que cualquier sufrimiento valdría la pena si conseguía la libertad de ese ángel al que amaba con toda la locura que un ser desprovisto de alma podía llegar a amar.

_"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."_

Todos los presentes asintieron, todos estaban igual de dispuestos a dar sus vidas por él. Lucifer era su Creador, su Dios…

La suave voz de Rubith, una de las Succubis más eficaces, masculló que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Azazel y ella pusieran todo en marcha.

Lucifer la miró fijamente a los ojos, pensativo.

Con una mueca en los labios, se concentró en el Creador.

_"Pronto caminaré libre. ¿Vendrás a recibirme?"_


	8. Sello

**08. Sello**

* * *

Podría haber ido a visitarlo, la idea de darle las gracias había sonado tentadora, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba el misterio, el sabor que tenía no conocer de cerca la cara de quien pronto sería su libertador.

_"No se rinde, Altísimo,"_ le confesó Alastair y Lucifer se permitió unos instantes de silencio para disfrutar de algunas uvas.

_"Pero lo hará. Continúa,"_ contestó finalmente.

Como Rubith había predicho, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y Dean Winchester no era lo suficiente fuerte como para cambiar la historia y huir de su destino. Podía seguir negándose, pero de manera inevitable, terminaría rompiendo el primer sello.

De cierta manera, Lucifer no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Aunque deseaba salir, enfrentarse con Míchaël y vengarse del Creador, había llegado a acostumbrarse a las tinieblas y no estaba seguro de querer sumirse en la luminosidad. Ya no tenía interés por ver el exterior… Lo único que le importaba era triunfar. Luego, siempre podría regresar.

_"Aquí me siento más cómodo de lo que jamás me sentí a tu lado."_


	9. Revelación

**09. Revelación**

* * *

Gabriēl siempre había sido un arcángel un tanto despreocupado… No tenía el mismo sentido de responsabilidad que Míchaël ni vivía pendiente de su destino como Lucifer. Él simplemente vivía. Existía para divertirse y vivir en un pequeño mundo habitado por bromas e ironías. Le gustaba causar temor en los malhechores y, de cierta manera, sentía que hacía lo correcto al castigarlos. Tal vez no era exactamente la voluntad del Creador, pero Él no estaba ahí para detenerlo.

Él no estaba ahí en lo absoluto.

Por esa razón, Lucifer estaba seguro de que Gabriēl había titubeado antes de cumplir con su tarea. A pesar de que no había habido nada que realmente lo hubiese obligado a tocar la trompeta, Gabriēl había sabido muy en su interior que eso era lo que el Creador esperaba de él, esa era la misión que le había encomendado. Nunca antes había fallado en ninguna de sus misiones.

Lucifer pudo sentir el sonido tan fuerte como una daga a través de su corazón, era un ruido crudo, humano, potente, para nada celestial. Le agradaba, le lastimaba, se sentía vivo al escucharlo… Era el retazo de confirmación que le faltaba.

Cuando las tinieblas fueron invadidas por la luz proveniente del norte, Lucifer observó su hogar por última vez. A pesar de tenerse plena confianza, algo en él sentía la necesidad de despedirse. Sonrió… Era tan humano pensar así.

Cerró los ojos y se sintió elevar. Tan solo unos minutos, unos segundos...

Sería un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo mundo.

_"Uno sin ti."_


	10. Dragón

**10. Dragón**

* * *

_Draco era un dragón que combatió al lado de los titanes cuando luchaban contra los moradores del Olimpo. Después de diez años de batalla, Draco se enfrentó a Atenea, pero la Diosa lo tomó por la cola y lo lanzó al cielo. Quedó atrapado en el polo norte porque el aire era tan frío que lo congeló y jamás pudo escapar._

_

* * *

_

Sabía que todas las fichas jugaban en su contra, que los guerreros del Creador eran más poderosos que los suyos. Aún así, recordaba perfectamente que él también había sido un ángel. En cierto modo, aún lo era. Eso le daba esperanza para recuperar la confianza que había sentido quedar atrás en las tinieblas.

No importaba cuántos ángeles enviaran, él siempre sería más poderoso que ellos y el único verdadero obstáculo siempre sería Míchaël, a quien esperaba ansioso. Quizás lo había derrotado en el pasado, mas esta vez sería diferente.

De ninguna manera se dejaría atrapar. Ahora que estaba libre, lo estaría por siempre, incluso si eso significaba tener que matar al otro arcángel.

Sin saber por qué, el corazón de Nick latió más rápido con ese pensamiento. Tal vez era que ese recipiente humano tenía un alma que lo afectaba, tal vez era que simplemente no quería matar a Míchaël, pero lo cierto era que la idea lo aterraba y tras haber vivido una eternidad sin miedo, no sabía qué hacer con esa emoción que siempre le había sido ajena.

Haciendo todo el asunto al lado, dio algunas instrucciones a sus guerreros e intentó concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era atrapar a Sam Winchester. Sus dilemas acerca de Míchaël tendrían que esperar.

_"No quiero hacerlo, pero eso no me detendrá. Te enviaré sus alas después de haberlo matado lentamente."_


	11. Iglesia

**11. Iglesia**

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, las emociones que le provocaba pensar en Míchaël eran cada vez más abrumadoras. Lucifer estaba convencido de que todo se debía a que ese cuerpo era débil y no el apropiado. En cuanto se apoderara de Sam, volvería a ser él mismo y ya no se sentiría así… Ya no sentiría absolutamente nada.

Pero no, él no quería eso. No podía olvidar que la falta de emociones era la razón por la cual había sido expulsado del Reino Cielo. Siempre había estado hambriento por más, por algo peligroso y desconocido que el Creador y los demás ángeles no podían aceptar.

No podía permitirse querer vivir libre de emociones, pues eso lo convertiría en un ángel más, exactamente lo que nunca había querido ser.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo perturbaba tanto? Durante los miles de años que había vivido encerrado, siempre había estado seguro de lo que haría al salir. Y ahora que todo estaba tan cerca, había algo dentro suyo que lo aterraba porque no lo entendía. Y él odiaba no entender las cosas.

Debía ser el alma de Nick. No había otra explicación, ya que su propia alma ya no existía, la había perdido al abandonar al Creador.

¿Verdad?

Ya no sabía nada, no entendía nada. Miraba hacia el cielo y no veía la lluvia de fuego que había prometido. Los demonios le preguntaban qué sucedía, por qué no actuaba con más rapidez y ferocidad y él no sabía qué decir. Provocaba una catástrofe o dos para callarlos, mas no podía aplacar sus propios reclamos.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Ese cuerpo humano era demasiado débil para él, no le servía.

Necesitaba a Sam Winchester y con urgencia.

Salió a la calle… Por un instante, deseó que Belzebù no se hubiese quedado al mando en el Averno. Y la simple idea era patética. Él era Lucifer, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, el famoso 'Diablo' de los humanos. No era posible que estuviese así, que pensara en Belzebù como un amigo, que extrañara los sarcasmos de Lilith o la ferviente devoción de Rubith.

La conciencia de Nick no estaba del todo muerta y a veces lo podía escuchar rogándole que lo liberara.

Fue entre súplica y súplica, que Lucifer se encontró frente a una catedral. El cansado rostro de Nick observó las puertas, rendido, confundido como nunca antes lo había estado.

Se lamió los labios, pensó en las puertas del Reino Celestial, esas que había querido derribar tanto tiempo atrás. Hasta creyó oír la voz de Míchaël en su cabeza.

_'Por favor, pide perdón y Él te perdonará.'_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y él nunca había sentido remordimientos por nada. No iba a empezar ahora.

Subió las escalones, cansado. Las piernas se le hacían pesadas, ese cuerpo estaba muriendo y arrastrándolo con él.

Soberbiamente, esperó que las llamas de las velas se alzaran nerviosas con su entrada en la Casa del Señor, pero nada sucedió. Una anciana le pasó por al lado y le deseó un buen día. Él le deseó Cáncer estomacal.

Observó las ventanas, se mofó de los santos y cuando por fin llegó al altar, abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Jesús lo miraba fijamente y Lucifer sintió más de un escalofrío. Era como si los ojos de madera le estuviesen diciendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, que debía pedir perdón.

_"No lo haré"_ le aseguró.

Él estaba en lo correcto. ¿Qué clase de Dios era uno que permitía que sus creaciones sufrieran así? No era necesario un Apocalipsis para que la gente perdiera la confianza en él y no creyera en las religiones. Había suicidios, asesinatos, enfermedades, catástrofes naturales… Todas las creaciones del planeta sufrían diariamente y el Creador no hacía nada para aliviar el dolor.

Y Lucifer quería odiarlos a todos, quería detestarlos, pero no podía porque él era uno de ellos, era otra creación ignorada. Era la única creación que podía remediar las cosas.

_"No mereces nada de lo que tienes. Pero yo…"_ sonrió, desquiciadamente… _"Yo seré un mejor Dios. Y tú tendrás que pagar por todo lo que no has hecho por nosotros."_

Con una última mirada de reojo al crucifijo, Lucifer pensó en Míchaël y pronto unas abrasadoras llamas se apoderaron de las filas de bancos, los cuadros del Vía Crucis y el mantel del altar. Las pocas personas que habían estado rezando, huyeron despavoridas. Ninguno se detuvo a ayudar al prójimo. A ninguno le interesaba el prójimo.

_"Esos son tus hijos. Egoístas como tú. ¿Estás orgulloso?"_

Como en esos centenares de años que pasaron desde su encierro, no hubo réplica alguna.

Las llamas comenzaron a consumir todos los rincones y dos ilusos curas intentaron derrotarlas con agua.

_"No pueden apagarlas"_ les dijo él. Nada podía apagar las llamas del Infierno. Consumirían todo a su paso, señal de lo que estaba por llegar.

Y todo por culpa del Creador. Él merecía esto, merecía que los humanos sufrieran en su nombre. Y si Míchaël aún estaba dispuesto a confiar en él ciegamente… entonces las llamas también lo atraparían.

_"No puedes hacer nada para detenerme. Los quemaré a todos."_


	12. Cordero

**12. Cordero**

* * *

Por primera vez en su existencia, Lucifer posó las manos en la Santa Biblia. Una vez más, no hubo ningún estallido mágico y eso lo desilusionó. Siempre había creído que las fantasías humanas tenían algo de cierto… Las velas enardecidas, las vírgenes llorando. Al parecer, su esencia continuaba siendo la misma. Era curioso que no hubiese nada demoníaco en él.

Gabriēl probablemente lo encontraba gracioso e irónico como todo lo que le interesaba. Míchaël, por su parte, de seguro pensaba que era una esperanza. Él siempre veía una segunda oportunidad en todas partes, incluso cuando todo era un caso perdido.

Y si había un caso más perdido que el suyo, entonces quería conocer a esa persona y deshacerse de ella, pues no le gustaba la competencia y le agradaba sentirse especial, saber que a pesar de todo, Míchaël todavía confiaba y creía en él.

Pensando en ello fue que recibió las balas de la Colt. Hasta podría haberse echado a un rincón a reír de la expresión de Dean. No había nada que un tonto dispositivo como ese pudiera hacerse. Él no era un demonio, sino que había sido nacido para convertirse en el arcángel más poderoso de todos.

Aunque igual de sorprendido que Dean, Sam presentaba otra emoción: el más puro odio imaginable. Cada fibra de su ser rechazaba la situación y su destino, pero una ínfima parte de su conciencia sabía que lo hacía porque el camino era inevitable. Y sí, era cansino repetir una y otra vez que Sam era el pobre cordero que sería sacrificado tras un rendido y fatigado 'sí'.

De todas formas, era necesario que Lucifer lo recordara, no podía permitirse olvidar por qué estaba haciendo esto y cuál era su meta.

_"Ya no lo hago por ti, ahora es por mí… Porque puedo."_


	13. Destino

**13. Destino**

* * *

De una manera u otra, siempre había sabido que el desenlace sería entre ellos dos, frente a frente, preparados para luchar, certeros de sus propios triunfos.

_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo,"_ comentó Lucifer, con tranquilidad. Aún no se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de Sam, pero podía entender a la perfección por qué el destino los había unido. Así, viendo a Míchaël a los ojos de Dean, todo parecía perfecto, como una predicción pintada sólo para complacerlo a él.

_"Demasiado, pero no es tarde."_

El cielo estaba oscuro, la antes firme tierra temblaba bajo sus pies y con toda la destrucción de por medio, todavía podía oír los pensamientos humanos intentando gobernarlo y convencerlo de rendirse. Eran igual de fútiles que las miradas llenas de compasión de Míchaël.

El momento que había esperado durante un centenar de años por fin había llegado. Cuando derrotara a Míchaël, las legiones de ángeles caerían, los demonios tomarían cada rincón del planeta y se desharían de los humanos indignos de continuar viviendo.

Sería un nuevo orden, un nuevo Reino.

_"No puedes detenerme."_

_"Ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo."_

Y así fue que la historia empezó a repetirse. Llegaron los otros arcángeles y lo rodearon. Esta vez, Lucifer les sonrió, pues no tenía miedo… Había estado esperándolos.

Su primer ataque lo dirigió a Raphaēl, pero Gabriēl se interpuso y fue el primero en caer. Murió como tantas de sus víctimas, casi como si hubiese sido una broma. El único arcángel que no había querido tener nada que ver con el Apocalipsis había sido el primero en dar su vida por otro. Tan irónico, tan conveniente.

Ahora era clara la diferencia, Lucifer ya no era ese arcángel que había quedado encerrado en las llamas. Después de una eternidad conviviendo con ellas, él era esas llamas y su fuego era más abrasador que el de Míchaël, podía consumir el poder de cualquier arcángel con la simple voluntad de hacerlo.

Todos esos años de castigo no habían hecho más que enfurecerlo y volverlo hambriento de venganza. Y ese hambre que no le había permitido vivir en paz, lo había fortalecido. Cuando decía que no podía ser detenido, no era sólo su ego hablando, realmente era más poderoso que Míchaël y los demás. Realmente ganaría la guerra.

Se peinó algunos cabellos que le tapaban la vista y dio unos pasos hacia delante. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Gabriēl y le acarició una mejilla. Hasta podía oír los gritos de frustración de Sam en su mente. Sin dudas, el otro Winchester también estaba furioso, desilusionado y se sentía traicionado por haber confiado en Míchaël, quien claramente no podía hacer nada.

_"Descansa, hermano"_ le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie. _"Pueden irse unírsele… O pueden venir conmigo."_

No había necesidad de respuestas, Lucifer sabía que ningún arcángel iba a cambiar de parecer, mas le parecía propicio darles una última oportunidad antes de matarlos. Después de todo, él los había visto nacer y había cuidado de ellos.

_"Tienes el poder de matarnos a todos."_ La voz del humano que habitaba Raphaēl sonaba quebrada, demasiado dolida para expresar lo que sentía. Gabriēl, su eterno compañero estaba muerto. Ya no tenía sentido que él siguiese vivo._ "Pero no te daré la satisfacción de matarme."_

Y así, su cuerpo resplandeció por un instante, hasta que toda la luz se escapó de él y no quedó nada. El cuerpo cayó al lado del de Gabriēl y parecía estar sonriendo.

_"Entonces, somos sólo tú y yo," _sonrió Lucifer, mirando a Míchaël directo a esos ojos color avellana, que le rogaban que se detuviera. _"La épica batalla entre hermanos que todos esperaban. Siempre creí que sería más… escandalosa."_

_"No esperaría menos de ti."_

Claro, Míchaël siempre había esperado todo de él, aún lo hacía. Podía estar rodeado de cadáveres mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos, pero todavía tenía fe… Su fe era lo último que le quedaba, fe en que Lucifer se arrepentiría de su muerte. Aferrado a ese pensamiento, dio un paso hacia delante y le pidió un último deseo.

_"Lo que quieras."_

_"A ti… un abrazo. Él último."_

Tras tantas vidas separados, el calor de sus cuerpos se sintió como un viaje al pasado, como si no hubiese gente muriendo alrededor. Míchaël iba a morir y lo sabía, mas estaba feliz porque ahora sí estaba seguro de que Lucifer todavía conservaba su alma.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó consumir por la mortífera luz que emanaba el cuerpo del otro arcángel. Le pidió disculpas a Dean y justo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, pudo escuchar una simple y dolorosa palabra en su mente:

_'Sam…'_


	14. Sangre

**14. Sangre**

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio. Aunque sabía que había gritos a la distancia, no podía oírlos.

Con Uriel, Míchaël, Raphaēl y Gabriēl muertos, los ángeles no podían hacer demasiado. Belial y Belzebù iban al frente del ejército, combatiendo contra los ángeles de mayores jerarquías, derritiendo todo a su paso.

Todos los rincones del planeta estaban abarrotados de parcas. La Muerte no tenía un instante de descanso.

Y todo era un alboroto.

Lucifer, no obstante, estaba sentado al lado del cuerpo de Dean Winchester, observándole el rostro. Del labio partido surgía un débil hilo de sangre, prueba de la humanidad con la que había convivido Míchaël.

Estaba mudo, perplejo. Por fin tenía todo lo que siempre había querido y lo único que podía pensar era que le dolía ver la sangre.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Míchaël se había ido… Por siempre. Y él había sido el único que lo había aceptado tal cual era, el único que le había pedido que se quedara con él en el Reino Celestial. Y no era cierto que fuese menos poderoso, podría haberlo derrotado y, sin embargo, había preferido morir antes que encerrarlo de nuevo.

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y dejó que toda la culpa recayera en Sam, que sufría por la muerte de su hermano.

Pero cuando una de sus manos limpió el hilo de sangre, supo que era él quien lo estaba haciendo y no Sam. Y ese descubrimiento lo desconcertó como nada nunca lo había hecho.

_"Míchaël…"_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero la humedad pareció quemarle la piel.

Esto era el Infierno.

Y él… él ya… no podía…

Lo sentía. Sentía haber matado a Míchaël… Nunca en su vida había sentido compasión y pena por alguien.

Cerró los ojos, una vez más y luego miró hacia al Cielo.

_"Sé que estás ahí. Resucítalo."_

Pero nadie respondió.


	15. Salvación

**15. Salvación**

* * *

_"¡Regrésalo!"_ demandó, mientras a sus espaldas la batalla continuaba. El Creador continuó ignorándolo.

Ahora sí, se puso de pie y observó el escenario de su triunfo. La muerte lo rodeaba y el hedor a sangre era su corona. El mundo estaba en llamas, había llevado su tormento hacia los humanos, pero no se sentía vencedor.

Era el Rey, se repetía. Era el nuevo Dios… Era… el culpable de todo. Era todo lo que siempre había aborrecido. Sus creaciones habían muerto en batalla y él lo había permitido, les había dado la espalda y dejado solos. Había sido egoísta, había sido el Creador.

Todo por lo que siempre había luchado, todo lo que siempre había soñado era una mera mentira, un efímero momento de gloria que se había vuelto una pesadilla.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, lloraba por dentro y deseaba morir. Y él quería permitírselo, puesto que tampoco sabía cómo seguir viviendo. Sólo podía recordar el Monte de la Creación. Oía la risa de Gabriēl en su mente y podía sentir la pacífica mirada de Míchaël sobre su nuca.

Era peor que el Creador. Era la destrucción hecha ser. Había matado lo único que alguna vez le había importado y ahora sí era el Diablo del que todos hablaban.

_"Deténganse."_

Por un instante, no pudo creer lo que había dicho. Él había buscado esto, la muerte era su premio. Sin embargo, ya nada importaba, no tenía sentido seguir luchando. El mundo estaba maldito y también lo estaba él. Tenía que regresar al Averno... Jamás debió haber salido de él.

Los demonios lo escucharon, pero ninguno obedeció.

_"Soy Lucifer, soy su Creador. Harán lo que yo les digo."_

Belzebù lo miró de reojo y se le rió.

_"Tú no eres nadie"_ dijo por fin, mirándolo directamente. _"Si no quieres seguir adelante, no lo hagas. Ellos están conmigo."_

Los demonios se acercaron a Belzebù, a su nuevo Rey y lo protegieron.

Lucifer había perdido todo.

_"Pero no pueden seguir sin mí…"_

_"Podemos hacer lo que queramos sin ti. No eres tan importante, Creador."_

Los demonios estaban hartos de que los ignorara y dejara morir sólo para satisfacer sus nuevas necesidades. Belzebù estaba dispuesto a darles lo que ellos querían.

_"No perteneces con nosotros. Nunca lo has hecho, sólo eres un ángel."_

Tal vez no era el momento más doloroso de su existencia, pues ese había sido ver a Míchaël muerto, pero la simple idea de saber que ya no importaba, era demasiado punzante para él.

Dio órdenes, una vez más, pero ninguna fue cumplida. No tenía control sobre sus demonios, ya nada dependía de él. Había dado inicio al final de los tiempos y ahora ya ni siquiera era el Rey que siempre había querido ser. Y Míchaël estaba muerto. Él estaba sin Míchaël…

Entonces fue que lo supo.

No era tristeza lo que sentía, tampoco vergüenza por haber pedido el control. Esa extraña sensación que lo carcomía por dentro era la que jamás había creído por podía llegar a sentir.

Sentirla significaba que todo había sido en vano.

Todo.

Incapaz de vivir con ello y sin saber qué hacer, cayó de rodillas al suelo y musitó un derrotado, pero jamás tan certero _"lo siento."_

_"Te perdono…"_


	16. Ángel

**16. Ángel**

* * *

Luzbel despertó para encontrarse con la nada. Recordaba ese lugar. Era cálido y no tenía forma. No había palabras, colores… Todo era perfecto. Y él era hermoso.

_"¿Es esto real?"_

Míchaël sonrió y le explicó que sí lo era, pues estaba de regreso en el Reino Celestial.

_"No es posible. Tú estás muerto… y el Apocalpsis."_

_"Continúa, pero se detendrá eventualmente."_

Luzbel nunca había sido el Diablo, nunca había estado en su poder empezar el Juicio Final, él sólo había sido un instrumento.

_"Entonces, sí existe el Diablo" _resolvió.

Y claro que tenía que hacerlo. Alguien había hecho posible la creación de los sellos, alguien permitía que los demonios siguiesen vivos y azotando el Reino de los humanos.

Recién ahora lo entendía. El Creador era el Diablo, siempre lo había sido. Cada vez que había escuchado una voz en la cabeza que le decía que debía hacer sufrir a los humanos, había sido el Creador.

Siempre había sido el Creador.

_"Pero, ¿por qué?"_

_"Porque debe haber equilibrio."_

En vez de sentirse aliviado por haber sido perdonado y estar de regreso en el Monte de la Creación, Luzbel no podía dejar de pensar que había sido engañado durante todo ese tiempo. Él siempre había sido el más inteligente. ¿Cómo podía su error ser así de inmensurable?

_"Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero es la verdad, Luzbel. Tú siempre has sido y siempre serás un ángel. Ya no tienes que ser el Diablo, puedes volver a ser el arcángel más bello de todos… ¿Puedes vivir con ello?"_

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y suspiró antes de responderla.

El Mal existía, el Mal debía existir, pero él no era ese Mal…

Y sí, podía vivir con ello, decidió, a la vez que le sonreía a Míchaël.

… Después de todo, él era la creación más hermosa, la más bella de todas. Nunca antes ningún otro ser había sido tan digno de perdón como él.

Él era el más especial, él más perfecto…

* * *

_Muchas gracias por haber leído estas viñetas. Espero que les hayan gustado._

_- Inefable_


End file.
